Long Nights
by michellemtsu
Summary: A series of drabbles full of lemony goodness! Most completely unrelated. Captain Swan.
1. Day at the Beach

**Author's note:** First in a collection of smut drabbles. Most prompts from Tumblr, except this one. This one's all me. ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, this show would be on HBO, LBR.

As the sixth scantily clad girl walked by, Emma was wondering why she'd ever agreed to this damn trip in the first place. She'd have been perfectly fine spending time alone with Killian...at home. Where there were no barely decent beach bunnies and everyone knew the gorgeous guy next to her was _hers_. But the pirate had insisted. He wanted to see more of her world, where she came from. There wasn't much she could do about _that_ – Emma had bounced from too many foster homes to have any real sense of what home _was_ until she'd come to Storybrooke. But he'd turned on the charm and convinced her anyway. So they'd left Henry with Regina and Robin and headed south.

Now they were on a beach – Emma in her bikini and Killian in rather tame trunks – enjoying the sun and sand. At least Emma was trying to enjoy it. With nearly every woman on the beach with _eyes_ staring at Killian as they sat underneath their umbrella, it was difficult for Emma to relax. She wasn't _jealous_ per se. No, Emma was _annoyed_. Didn't those girls have something else to do? Something other than ogling her...boyfriend? Was the right word? It had to be; they weren't married or engaged or anything. Yeah, she'd woken him up with True Love's Kiss – she was still figuring _that_ one out – but they'd never really talked about what they were. They were just...together. And after fighting him for so long, it was relief, if Emma was being completely honest with herself. And she was _happy_. Not the fake happiness of New York, but really properly and completely happy. She had Henry, her parents, her friends and she had Killian. Her life was finally falling into place and she wanted to enjoy it, damn it.

Now if only their fellow beach goers would get the damn message.

"Love, you've been reading the same page for the last fifteen minutes," Killian said, brushing his lips over her arm. "Something the matter?"

"I'm fine," she said tersely.

"You've never been a very good liar, Swan." Emma raised her head to protest. "At least not to me. Open book, remember?"

Emma scowled and closed her book. "Okay. So what am I thinking?"

Killian's blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "That you'd wished we'd found a more private stretch of beach."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that your mind is in the gutter? You must be _loving _all this attention."

"Lass, the only woman whose attention I want is yours." To prove his point, he closed the distance between them and kissed her, long and slow, his fingers brushing over her bare stomach. Emma half heartedly tried to push him away – they were still in broad daylight for Christ's sake – but she couldn't deny a part of her got a thrill from such a public display of affection right there in front of Killian's admiration society. Emma threaded her fingers through his hair, getting lost in the kiss, wishing they were anywhere but there.

"Emma," Killian murmured softly. "We should go."

"I thought you liked the beach?"

"I didn't say go back to our hotel, love. I just said _go_."

She remembered what he'd said earlier about a more private stretch of beach. Emma kissed him again, a bit hungrily, getting them riled up on purpose. "Well, let's go then."

Killian stifled a groan as she pulled away, his eyes burning with barely concealed lust. Emma moved away from him, getting quickly to her feet. She recognized that look, knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for long and if they _didn't_ get out of here right now, there was going to be a scene that would get them both locked up. In a matter of moments, they gathered their things and marched up the beach, Killian moving a bit awkwardly behind her.

Emma didn't look at anyone as they left; anyone who'd witnessed their little display had a good idea of why the blonde and her dark haired boyfriend were leaving in a hurry. Those people just didn't know precisely where they were going, only Emma did. She was feeling a bit reckless, the desire to get those ogling girls back welling inside her. So they would stay close, far enough away for a semblance of privacy, but close enough to add a certain element of thrill. This more brazen side had come as a surprise to her; she'd never been like this before Killian. But he had her embracing all sorts of emotions and desires she hadn't before. Because she knew she was completely safe with him.

"Where are we headed, love?" Killian asked, coming up and resting his hand at the small of her back. He just couldn't keep his hand off her for long when he was like this, and she loved it.

"You'll see." She turned the corner walked up the boardwalk, well past where people usually headed down to the beach. It was dinner time, so there were a lot of people about; no one would notice them slipping off the beaten path to a deserted stretch of beach.

Emma stepped over the shoddy weathered driftwood fence; meant to keep people out, it clearly deterred no one as Emma saw old footsteps in the scrub grass, leading out to the sandy cliff.

"Careful, Swan," Killian said quietly, his voice pitched low and going straight to her core. "What would the good citizens of Storybrooke think?"

"That I've been corrupted by the nefarious pirate no doubt," Emma retorted without hesitation. And in a way, they'd be right. "Hurry up."

A few more minutes of walking and Emma found the spot she was searching for. She shook out the blanket they'd brought, spreading it over the sand and light grass. Killian dropped the basket next to it and wasted no time gathering her in his arms, kissing her hard. "We're not leaving our room for the rest of this trip," he mumbled against her lips, his fingers brushing over her exposed skin. "Nearly drove me mad like this, Emma."

"Like what?"

"A bloody siren, you are. So much skin and I couldn't touch you."

"What? Not impressed by your admirers?"

Killian growled. "I told you, love. I only want you."

"So take me."

More gently than Emma imagined, Killian loosened the knot on her wrap allowing the sheer fabric to fall away. "So beautiful," he mumbled, kissing her again. "I'm going to take my time, love. That's your punishment."

"For what?"

"For insinuating that I could ever want anyone else." Judging from the look in his eyes, this was a punishment she was going to enjoy. Killian lowered her to the blanket, his lips immediately on hers, kissing her breathless. Her hands roamed over his bare back, fingers skimming over the scars there. He was strong and painfully handsome; the scars and loss of his hand the only imperfections on his amazing body. But Emma loved even these blemishes, a reminder that he lived so long and still managed to find his way to her.

Killian's fingers toyed with the string that held together the top of her bikini, pulling on the knot; it came loose in his hand. His lips moved down along her neck and collar, licking and nipping at her skin not quite enough to leave a mark. She knew that would be her fate when they got back to their room. He did love marking her as his.

Emma groaned softly as he moved lower, lips brushing the tops of her exposed breasts. She watched him with hooded eyes as he worshiped her skin, reaching under her to pull the rest of the bikini top from her body. He tossed it aside and went back to his work, his talented mouth latching onto one of her erect nipples. "Oh god," she breathed, trying to keep her voice down, knowing they still weren't very far from people. "Killian...fuck." Desire burned through her, going straight to the ache between her legs.

Killian laughed wickedly. "Not quite yet, my love. Soon." He switched his attentions to her other breast, fingers twirling its abandoned twin. Emma jerked under him, a moan tumbling from her lips; she was beginning to regret her suggestion earlier. Of course he didn't want anyone else; he'd done the impossible, crossing realms and scaling the walls of her scarred heart to win it, just as he'd promised so long ago.

"Killian...please, just _touch _me. I need you to touch me." She was begging and didn't even care. If she didn't get some kind of relief to the tension building inside her, then she might well explode.

Killian released her, his eyes impossibly darker. "As you wish." He moved down her body and quickly rid her of the scrap of cloth that still covered her. Killian spread her legs and settled between her thighs, his breath hot on her aching flesh. "You are _dripping_, love. So wet and aching for me. You're going to feel glorious wrapped around me. But first, I'm going to taste you." Before Emma could draw another breath, he slid his tongue along her folds making her gasp. Her hips bucked against him wantonly, needing _more._

Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out, Killian's mouth relentless against her. He licked and nibbled at her folds, sucked on her clit, over and over until she was a whimpering needy _mess_. She begged and pleaded but he showed her no mercy, finally fucking her with his wicked tongue while his thumb teased her clit in tight hard circles. Emma's thighs clamped around his head as she came violently, body shuddering, mouth open in a silent scream. Killian stroked her through it, easing her down from her high. "That's it, love," he whispered, placing a parting kiss to her sensitive clit. "I'm going to fuck you properly now."

He made quick work of his trunks, shucking them deftly for a guy with one hand. Soon Killian was looming over her, his mouth and chin glistening with her release, grinning. The smug bastard. His cock nudged her entrance and any coherent thought in her head vanished. She rocked her hips, more than ready for him. "Shut up and get inside me, _pirate_."

Killian shifted his hips, plunging inside her, hitting her deep. Emma's back arched with the force of it, fingers clawing at his arms, trying desperately to keep her cries at bay. He fit inside her perfectly, his thick cock stretching her deliciously. "Gods, you are so bloody tight. Wet and warm and _fuck_." Emma could feel the tension in his body, his need for her straining every muscle.

"Fuck me, Killian," she said. "Take what you need."

He didn't need to be told twice; his movements were rough, cock plunging inside her with deep hard thrusts. She met him thrust for thrust, giving as good as she got. She could feel a second orgasm building; at this pace, it wouldn't take long to get her there again. Emma dragged his lips down to hers, kissing him in a fiery duel of lips and tongues and teeth. They weren't making much of an effort to be quiet, not anymore. If they got caught, it would be worth it. This felt too amazing to give up.

"Gods, I'm close, Emma," Killian gasped, his voice harsh and demanding. "Come for me, love. One more time."

Helpless to do anything but heed his demand, Emma cried out as her second orgasm ripped through her. Killian covered her mouth with his, stifling her shout. She was still coming when she felt him pulse inside her, his body going rigid as his release washed over him.

Emma barely noticed Killian collapse on top of her, spent. "Fuck, Emma," he breathed against her skin.

"You just did," she replied distractedly.

"You...are a bloody marvel, lass."

Emma smiled weakly. "I could...say the same thing...about you," she panted.

Killian rolled off her, exposing her sweat soaked skin to the cool sea air. Emma whimpered in protest, but he stayed where he was, as they tried to get their breath back. She felt his fingers brush over hers; Emma moved just enough to curl her hand into his. "We should head back."

"Aye." Neither of them were moving.

"You know, in a few minutes."

"Aye."

By the time they found the energy to pack up and head back to their hotel, the sun was sinking below the horizon. It was the last sunset they saw for the rest of their trip.


	2. Caught in the ActAlmost

**Disclaimer:** As always...NOT MINE.

"We can't," Emma gasped, moving her head to the side anyway, giving Killian the access he wanted.

"Yes. We can." All through their dinner she'd been driving him crazy with her low cut dress and the teasing way she'd brushed her foot over his leather clad calf. If Emma expected this night to end up any other way aside from him being buried deep inside her wet heat, then she was sorely mistaken. He'd waited too damn long.

"My parents..."

"Are tucked away in bed, Swan. Blissfully unaware of the dastardly pirate about to ravage their daughter." He nipped lightly at her pulse, his scruff sliding over her perfect skin.

Emma groaned, clutching his arms for dear life, trying to hold herself up. "David...would kill you...oh god."

He'd pulled her hips flush against his, reminding just how far gone he already was. "I'll be long for before their Highnesses wake, love. I swear. Just let me have you, Emma. We've waited long enough."

"Okay," she said breathlessly. "Okay. God, just don't stop."

Hearing her breathless and needy, knowing it was all for _him_, that they were finally going to give in to this incredible attraction...it was everything he'd dreamed about that year he'd been away. There had been moments since he'd found her in New York that he'd despaired of ever breaking through her defenses, but they felt like a distant memory now. With the Witch defeated and everyone's memories returned, they could _finally_ move forward. That no matter what happened they would be _together_.

Killian moved lower, his lips caressing the bare skin exposed by the scoop neck dress. His hook trailed up her side, dragging the skirt with it. "Are you partial to this dress, love?" he growled.

"Ye...yeah," she breathed.

"Then I'll have to get you a new one." A flick of his arm had the dress falling off her in tatters, leaving her in only her black lace underthings. Pale perfect skin begged for his touch. "Get on the bed." While Emma obeyed him – it was a testament to how far gone she was that she wasn't arguing with him – he shucked off his own clothes, the leather and linen falling to the floor in a heap. He started to work off his brace when Emma spoke.

"Leave it," she said, so quietly he almost missed it.

Killian's eyes darted to hers, pupils blown wide, the green nearly completely gone. She licked her lips as she stared at him in all his naked glory. Her eyes inevitably fell to his crotch where his cock jutted out proudly, the warm flesh aching for her. Killian gave her a lazy grin, wrapping his hand around it and stroking lightly. "There something you want, Swan?"

Emma swallowed thickly, her mouth opening and closing, at a loss for words. Briefly, he considered how she would look with those warm pink lips wrapped around him, sucking him dry, but they had time for that...later. Right now, he just wanted to claim her as his, at long last. Killian closed the distance, the mattress dipping as he joined her, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

He brushed her hair back with his hook, feeling her shiver from the cool metal. "You like that, Swan?" he murmured against her skin. "Would you like me to use my hook on you?" He brushed it over the fabric covering one of her straining nipples, making her shiver again. "Answer me, love."

Emma arched her back, trying to get closer. "Fuck..._yes_, alright? I want it."

Killian chuckled wickedly. "Well, I was just going to _fuck_ you, but since you asked so nicely...lay back." He was desperate for her, to feel her wrapped around him, but Killian Jones was nothing if not a gentleman. He would give her this, then fuck her senseless.

Emma obeyed, biting her lip in anticipation. He should have known his Swan would be a wanton thing. Always so passionate and fiery. He loved that about her, along with so many other things. Killian dragged the blunt curve of his hook over her bare skin, moving up over her flat stomach to her lace encased breasts. Laying back as she was they were practically spilling out of the garment she was wearing, so Killian decided to relieve her of it. He curled the hook down between the valley of her breasts and tore straight through it, picking the destroyed fabric up by the tip and tossing it aside. Then he finally brought the metal to her sensitive skin, swirling it over her erect nipple. Emma gasped and groaned at the contact, fingers fisting the sheets. Unable to resist, Killian lowered his head and took the other into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, sucking lightly. Her skin tasted exquisite, he thought he could spend all night just worshiping her body with his mouth. _Next time_, he promised himself.

"_Hook,"_ Emma breathed, her voice straining to keep quiet. _"Fuck."_

Since he was using his moniker on her, he supposed it was only appropriate. Still he laughed. "Soon, darling. You asked for this, remember?" He dragged the tip over her pale skin lightly, not enough to cut her, just enough to tease. He was surprised at his own control, but he desperately wanted to make this good for her. If she wanted his hook, then she'd get it. When he got to the apex of her thighs, he groaned. "Gods, Emma. You are so fucking wet for me. Were you like this all through dinner? Is that why you teased and tormented me? Were you thinking about all the things I could do to you?"

"Oh god." The last remaining scrap of lace was soaked through; the sight made his mouth go dry. Emma bucked her hips up, trying to get him to do something, to touch her. Killian growled, hooking his fingers and hook under the waistband and yanking. The fabric tore with a loud rip and he chucked it aside. Killian nudged her thighs apart with his knee, exposing her to his hungry gaze. His control nearly _snapped_; Emma's arousal was dripping onto the sheet, all he wanted to do was bury himself inside her.

"Gods, I'm going to fuck you so good, Swan. _After_ you come for me."

Without warning he dragged his hook through her folds, earning a sharp gasp from her. "Now, love, best keep quiet, yeah? We wouldn't want to get interrupted." Her parents really were just downstairs and frankly, Killian liked to keep all his bits right where they were. Emma nodded frantically. "More. Please."

He teased her mercilessly, rubbing the metal over her wet aching flesh, quickly coating it in her juices. It glistened in the low light, nearly driving him mad with want. Abruptly, he moved the hook over her clit, rubbing it furiously and thrusting his fingers inside her. He needed her to come. Right _now_. Needed it so that he could bury himself inside her and fuck her until they both blacked out. His rings pushed against her entrance as he thrust deep into her, curling his fingers searching for the perfect spot. He knew he found it when Emma shuddered violently and he redoubled his efforts.

"Come for me, Emma. _Now_."

Emma's hoarse scream was muffled as she buried her face in her pillow. Her hips bucked frantically against his fingers and hook as she rode out her high. "There's a good girl," he soothed. "You are so beautiful, Emma." The sight of her coming undone for him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And he was greedy to see it again and again. He was a pirate, after all.

With a gentleness that belied his desperation, Killian pulled out of her and licked his fingers clean. He moaned at the taste of her; it was even better than he'd imagined. "I don't know if I can be gentle, love," he said, moving to hover over her. "Gods, I want you so much."

Emma reached down between them, her delicate fingers brushing over his hard heavy cock. "I won't break," she panted, still a bit out of breath. "Do it."

Killian nodded, capturing her lips in a needy kiss as he thrust home. He braced himself above her on his forearms, not wasting any time, taking her with swift deep strokes. She felt like heaven around him, warm and wet and tight. "Fuck, Emma. So fucking good." He kissed her again, trying to muffle their sounds. Emma brought her legs up around his waist, forcing him even deeper into her.

"_Jesus,"_ Emma gasped. "How are you _real?_ Fuck."

Killian was too far gone to answer her, never had he imagined it could feel like _this_. He always knew they'd be brilliant, but this was more than he'd ever expected. This was _everything_. Everything he'd been missing for over three hundred years. This was fire and passion and a deep abiding love. This was _home_. He knew that as sure as he knew anything. This was where he was meant to be. With her, loving her, until time ran out and the world finally ended.

He could feel his release approaching, he couldn't hold off for much longer, he was wound too tightly. Quickly, he slipped his hand between them and flicked his thumb over her clit, wanting her to come with him. "Come on, Swan." He adjusted the angle of his hips, his cock pounding into her, finally hitting the spot that made her cry out. Emma clawed at his back, her head buried in his neck, mouth fused to his skin, muffling her desperate sounds. Her muscles contracted around him – _so tight_ – sparking his own orgasm. He grunted as he spilled himself inside her, rutting against her hips until they were both spent.

Unceremoniously and with little grace, Killian rolled to the side, not wanting to crush her. The silence in the room was filled with their heavy breathing, as they tried to come back to themselves. Killian remembered all those nights when images of her had tormented his thoughts, only his hand for company. But even his imagination wasn't enough to conjure the feeling of actually being with her. If he had his way, he'd never leave her side again.

"Hey," Emma whispered. "You still with me over there?"

He turned his head to the side, seeing the way her face glowed with satisfaction. _He_ had done that. "Aye, love. I'm here. For as long as you want me."

Somehow that got her to blush. "Can we talk about that later? Like after I can move again?"

At least she wasn't pushing him away. He took that as a good sign. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No." She smiled. "That was...pretty much perfect, I'd say."

"Good. But you know that's just a challenge for us to do _better_, darling."

Emma groaned softly. "Later." Her mouth abruptly closed when they heard a sound from downstairs. She looked at the closed door with wide eyes, almost like a naughty teenager about to get caught. But the sound disappeared as swiftly as it had come. "You should go."

He could tell by her tone that she really didn't want him to leave. Not yet. He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "I will, just before dawn. I'd like to hold you, love." Emma looked like she was going to argue, but he put a finger to her lips. "Do you trust me, Emma?"

She nodded. "Then I'll stay. For a little while." He didn't want their first time to be something they tried to run from afterward; they both deserved better than that. And he wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms. So he unstrapped his hook and set the whole brace on the table next to her bed. Emma came to him willingly, curling up against his side. "That's it, love. Sleep now. I've got you."

The first rays of dawn were shining through the window as Killian pulled on his clothes. His duties as Captain often had his waking at dawn, so he was used to such things. He was loathe to leave her, but he'd promised. So he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and dressed, quietly shutting her bedroom door behind him. The loft appeared quiet as he eased down the stairs, careful to skip the one that squeaked. He felt like a common thief, sulking about. But a promise was a promise. When he got downstairs, he breathed a sigh of relief. Killian crossed the room to the front door, his hand on the knob.

"Morning, Captain. Sleep well?"

Snow White's soft voice came from the dark corner where her rocking chair sat. She had her new son in her arms, rocking him silently. Killian mentally cursed himself, of course he'd get caught by _her_ of all people.

Still, he wasn't a coward. "Aye," he said, turning to face the petite raven haired woman. "Very well, your highness."

Snow smiled knowingly, but didn't call him out. Instead, she stood. "Would you like to stay for breakfast? I was just getting ready to make some for David."

Killian swallowed. He hadn't expected that reaction. "I don't think that's a good idea. But a very kind offer."

"Your secret's safe with me," Snow assured him. "I'd rather _not_ have my husband arrest you. We'll come up with something."

Killian was well aware of Snow's track record with secrets. "No offense, your highness..."

"But I have trouble keeping my mouth shut?" Killian nodded. "You should have a little faith in people, Captain. They might surprise you."

Against his better judgment, Killian nodded. "Very well."

It went surprisingly well. Awkward as hell, but well. Both Emma and David were shocked to find Killian with Snow and the baby when they came for breakfast, for very different reasons. Emma was bright red at the excuse her mother gave for Killian's presence, but David seemed not to notice. Emma ate her omelet and pancakes in record time before dragging Killian away, his own breakfast half eaten.

After the door closed, Snow turned to her husband. "You owe me fifty bucks."

David's fork clattered to the floor, his face darkening. _"HOOK!"_


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

"You all right, love?"

Emma sighed as she felt him press his lips to her temple. She would never take such a simple gesture for granted again, not after what Zelena tried to do to them. Greenie had cursed his _kiss_; it was something Emma would never forgive _or_ forget. But Zelena was gone now. Defeated, just like all the others. And now everyone Emma loved was safe, including her stubborn handsome pirate.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, twining her fingers with his. "Just tired."

"We should get you to bed."

"Only if you're coming with me." Emma had no intention of letting him out her sight for a very long time. They had almost a whole year to make up for, a year she could have had with him if Pan hadn't tried to curse them all.

Killian chuckled low in his throat. "As you wish, my love."

Emma smiled tiredly. She knew he had no idea what that phase meant in her world. But she did. It would probably always make her smile. One day she'd explain it to him. But not now. All Emma wanted now was sleep. And a warm relaxing bath.

They left Henry with Regina, the Queen smiling at Emma gratefully. Her son had his memories back now; he deserved to spend some time with his other mother. Emma found that she didn't mind as she once had. She knew why. This time, Emma wasn't alone. She had Killian. Emma led them up the stairs to the room she shared with Henry. She supposed now that they were staying she'd have to find them a real place of their own, one they could share with Killian. Another thing for later. Sleep. Bath. Quality time with her pirate.

"I'm gonna take a bath first," Emma said quietly. "Get all this Enchanted Forest grime off. You should sleep though."

Killian looked at her incredulously, one brow raised. "You really think you can bathe without me, Swan? I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'm not really ready to you out of my sight either."

"Then we should do something about that." He closed the distance and kissed her, tongue sweeping out to tangle with hers. Emma melted into him, too exhausted to fight him, not really wanting to anyway. They'd had precious little time alone together since she'd broken his curse; the obvious passion between them having few outlets. But now they had time.

Emma swept his jacket off his shoulders, fingers threading through the hair at his nape. He pulled her flush against him; she could already feel his arousal. "We're supposed to be...bathing," she mumbled, nipping sharply at his bottom lip.

"As long as it involves you naked, love, I don't rightly care," Killian growled, picking her up unceremoniously and carried her to the bathroom. "But if the lady insists."

Emma flipped on the light as she leaned in and sucked on his earlobe. "Relax, pirate. We'll both get what we want."

"Is that a promise, Swan?"

"It's a guarantee."

Killian put her down, his blue eyes stormy. "Strip. And fill that infernal tub."

Emma's exhaustion was fading away, lust and excitement racing down her spine. This wasn't quite what she'd had in mind, but she knew they needed this just as badly as rest. Emma bent over the knobs, adjusting the water to the right temperature. When she turned around, Killian was already naked and unstrapping his brace. The sight discombobulated her for second; god, he was gorgeous, all taut lean muscles from centuries of sailing. Dark hair covering his chest, a trail going down to where his cock stood at attention, practically begging for her touch.

Emma licked her lips, fingers fumbling with her peasant dress. Killian looked up as he set the brace aside. "Problem, love?"

"Shut up."

He laughed, brushing past her to shut off the tap. Then he knelt in front of her and gathered the material in his hand, slowly standing to pull it over her head. Emma slipped out of her shoes, just before Killian captured her lips in another kiss. "You are beautiful, my love."

"Fishing for a compliment, Captain?"

"Not at all, love. Your face just now told me all I need to know."

Emma flushed. "Smug bastard."

"Aye," he replied without a hint of shame. "This smug bastard's going have his way with you sooner rather than later if you don't finish stripping, Swan."

"Intimidated by this world's clothes?"

"Hardly. I just don't want to ruin your pretty things in my impatience...unless you're into that sort of thing?" he asked hopefully.

Emma smirked at him. "How will you know if you don't try?"

Killian groaned. "You'll be the death of me, Swan," he growled before kissing her again. Emma clung to his shoulders for support as she felt his fingers trailing down her stomach, curling into the waistband of her satin underwear. The ripping sound went straight to her aching core, making her groan. "You _do_ like that," he noted smugly, fingers brushing over her aching flesh. "Gods, Swan, so wet for me. I can't wait to feel you, love."

Emma didn't wait for him to rip her bra; she reached behind her and flicked it open, sliding it off. "God, Killian. Stop teasing me." She felt hot all over, as desire burned through her blood. She wasn't tired anymore. She burned with need and want, need only Killian could sate. She reached down and grasped him, stroking him firmly. "I need you."

"So impatient, Swan. I'll take care of you, love." He pressed another kiss to her lips before guiding her to the edge of the tub. "Hang onto it, Emma." He bent her over, spreading her legs, her fingers instantly gripping the edge, the ceramic slippery in her hands. She barely had a moment to breathe, before she felt his tip teasing her entrance.

"Shit," she muttered, pushing her hips back. "Just fuck me already."

She heard his dark laugh behind her, his grip on her hip tightening. Then he was there, thrusting deep inside her, their mutual groans echoing in the small space. Emma eased her legs apart just a bit more, making him sink even deeper into her. "Fuck. So good." Killian's thrusts were sharp and deep; she could feel every inch of him inside her. This was different from their first time; they'd been in a hurry then, the sexual tension boiling over in an instant. This was slower but no less needy; Emma wondered if that sharp need would ever really go away for them.

It had taken them so long to find each other, she truly hoped not. This was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

Her legs were trembling, stomach clenching, as he continued to take her with deep strokes. "Come on, Emma, let me feel you." His hand reached between her legs, pinching her clit hard. Emma cried out – far too loud – the orgasm ripping through her, her whole body shuddering with the force of it. Killian whispered a string of filthy curses as he continued to move, riding her through it. To Emma's surprise, he pulled out of her, his cock still hard and aching, covered in her release.

"Into the tub, love," he coaxed, helping her stand on unsteady legs. "Come on."

She looked at him bewildered. "Killian...what?"

"You trust me?"

"Ye...yeah."

"Then into the tub."

Emma did as he asked, completely confused. Killian followed her, settling down behind her in the warm water. Emma lowered herself into his lap, her back to his chest. "Easy there, love," he said, his left arm going around her middle. Emma yelped in surprise when she felt his good hand under her ass, guiding his cock to her throbbing core. But once she realized what he wanted, she braced her hands on the edges of the tub and lowered herself onto him. He slid in easily, Killian groaning at being inside her again.

It took Emma a moment to adjust, the position completely new for her. She _heard_ about it, but had never done it. Had never trusted anyone enough. But damn did it feel amazing. She could feel just how thick and long he was like this, how perfectly he fit inside her.

"Didn't I tell you I'd take care of you, Swan?" Killian asked, his lips trailing over her shoulder. He shifted his hips under her, using the buoyancy of the water to power his gentle thrusts. Emma groaned loudly, her head falling back against his shoulder.

"God, that feels incredible," she whimpered, not even sorry how needy and breathy she sounded. It didn't seem to matter that she'd just had an intense orgasm, she could already feel desire coiling her stomach. Everything he did to her felt amazing; part of her was cursing herself for holding him at arm's length for so long. But they were here _now_ and that was what mattered. Emma brought her hand up to wind around his neck, rocking her hips, moving with him.

"Fuck, Swan." His hand trailed up her torso, and fondled her breast, tweaking the nipple between his fingers. It sent shocks straight to her core, making her gasp and moan softly. "Killian..."

"I wish we had a mirror right now, love. So I could see your face." He buried his nose in her hair, still thrusting gently, trying to draw this out. "Would you like that, Swan? Have me take you like this out there, see my cock disappearing inside you?" He tweaked her nipple again, Emma bit her lip.

She had never been with anyone who talked this much during sex, who said such filthy wonderful things. And said in _that_ voice, good god, did it make her burn for him. "Christ, Killian. _More."_

"I thought about you," he rasped. "Every day, just like I promised. Nearly bloody drove me mad." He thrust into her with a little more force, remembering what that had been like. "Dreamt of the things I wanted to do you, hear you scream for me." He released her breast and plunged his hand into the warm water, his eager fingers quickly finding her swollen clit. Emma shuddered as he worked it in soft circles, a curse tumbling from her lips. "So many nights, touching myself thinking of you, love."

"Oh god." She could picture him, in his bunk, leather pants shoved down his hips, hand around his aching cock, whispering her name as he stroked himself to orgasm. All because of _her._

"That's it, darling," Killian said, voice raw with passion. "Gods, you feel so magnificent around me, better than any dream. Tight and wet and _mine_. Say it, Emma."

Emma whimpered as her muscles started fluttering, the tell tale sign of her impending orgasm. This one promised to be more intense than the first. "Yours," she gasped, biting her lip. "All yours."

Killian moved faster, sensing her need. "Let go, Swan. I've got you."

"_Oh!"_ Emma cried out as her second orgasm overtook her, her muscles clamping down on him, body going taut. She heard Killian grunt incoherently behind her as she milked him dry, both of their bodies finally going limp in the warm water.

Emma didn't know how long they stayed like that; it was long after her heart rate had returned to normal. The water was beginning to cool. "We should clean up," she mumbled.

"Aye." Killian brushed his lips over her shoulder. "You're amazing, love."

"So are you." She wasn't used to giving such praise, but with him it felt right. Killian was unlike anyone she'd ever known and now he was hers.

Ten minutes later, they were clean and dry, not bothering to dress before falling into the bed. The last thing Emma remembered before falling asleep was Killian whispering, "I love you."


	4. Nowhere to Go

**Author's note:** Another Tumblr prompt. If you have something you'd like my (apparently) dirty muse to tackle...just let me know! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Clearly, if owned them, they'd be on HBO.

"It's late, love. I should walk you back."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Killian, it's a_round the corner._ I'm a big girl. With magic and everything." Plus she didn't know if she could control herself; he'd been subtly tormenting her all night. The celebration for the defeat of the Wicked Witch was in full swing; Henry had long since gone to bed, exhausted. He was up there now in the room he was still sharing with Emma.

Killian brushed his hand over her lower back. "Ah, but I _am_ a gentleman, Swan. What kind of suitor would I be if I didn't walk my lady home?"

Emma snorted. "Suitor? Is that what you are?" She'd have thought that whole True Love's Kiss thing would have moved them past the awkward teenager phase fairly quickly.

Killian smirked. "Well, I didn't want to _presume..."_

Emma tugged on the deep V of his ridiculously buttoned shirt, bringing her lips to his ear. "Oh, I'd say you're much more than that, Captain."

Killian growled softly, hand at her back again, pushing her toward the door. She offered a hurried good night to her parents as they swept past, the door jangling as they exited the diner. In no time at all, they were around the corner and inside the bed and breakfast, Killian pushing her up against the wall, his mouth covering hers in a deep passionate kiss.

"You're a bloody tease, Swan," he mumbled, sucking on her lower lip.

"Me? I wasn't the one who couldn't keep their hand to themselves," she countered, fingers tugging on his dark locks. She kissed him hungrily, almost as if she'd never get another chance. So many times in the last few days, she'd nearly lost him. She didn't want to ever take his presence in her life for granted again.

Killian hoisted her legs up around his waist, grinding his now evident arousal against her. Emma groaned softly. "Killian...we can't. Henry's upstairs." Not to mention, they were barely inside Granny's foyer. There was nowhere for them to go.

"You'd just leave a me in this state, Swan?" he whispered, lips brushing along her jaw. "That's very bad form, you know."

She knew exactly how he felt; she wanted him too. But they couldn't...could they? "The couch," she muttered, peering through the dark hall. She prayed that Granny stayed over at the diner for just a little while longer. She so did _not_ want to get caught in a compromising position right now.

Killian did as she asked, walking them over to the couch in the sitting room with her still wrapped around him, his hand and hook under her ass. As soon as they were there, he put her down and shrugged off his long coat, while Emma shed her jacket. It was far too hot in all that heavy leather. Killian sat on the couch, tugging her down into his lap. Emma straddled his hips, her lips instantly in his again. Good god, but he could kiss. She supposed three hundred years of living—along with the whole pirate thing—was good practice. A flash of jealousy for all those _others_ bloomed in her gut and she didn't like it, not one bit. She ground her hips against his, to remind him who he was with.

Killian groaned, his hand sweeping under her shirt to caress her skin. "Gods, I want you, Emma. I've always wanted you."

"That so?"

"Aye, even after you chained me up on that beanstalk," he said, his voice low and gravely, going straight through her. He thrust his hips up; she could feel the heat through their clothes. "Although, I don't think I'd have been gentle back then. Bloody furious, I was."

"Oh god." Emma couldn't help but picture how the encounter at Rumple's cell would have gone if they'd been alone. Much, much differently, surely. Emma rocked her hips back against his instinctively, seeking as much friction as she could get. Killian's hand snaked back under her shirt, coming around to her breast, pushing the fabric covering it out of the way to tease her.

"Would you have liked that, Swan? Being taken up against that cave wall by an angry pirate?" His words were like liquid fire rushing through her veins, every word, every inflection designed to drive her mad with lust and want. He pinched her nipple, hard. "Answer me, love."

"Oh _fuck_. Yes! God yes." Her head fell back, exposing her neck to him in the dim light. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she wanted—needed—more. She had a feeling he could get her off just like this, with only his words and grinding hips, no need to touch her more intimately.

Killian laughed low in his throat. "Gods, but I wanted to. Strip you naked and ravish you properly. Mark you as _mine_ for all the world to see. Teach you a lesson about crossing Captain Hook, maybe spank that delectable derriere of yours. You're enough to drive a man to madness, Swan."

"Christ, Killian," Emma moaned softly. She was dry humping Captain Fucking Hook in the middle of Granny's sitting room, with him telling her all the filthy, dirty things he wanted to do to her and she needed _more_. Needed him in the worst possible way.

"You wanted this even then, didn't you? Wanted to know how I would feel inside you, if I could make you scream for me. Did you think about me, darling? Touch yourself while whispering my name? Be honest now." Every sentence was punctuated by a sharp thrust of his hips, his hardness pressing along the seam of her jeans, making her whimper with need.

"Yes, alright? I _dreamt_ about you, damn it." She was too far gone to be ashamed. His face had haunted her when they'd returned to Storybrooke. It didn't take long before her imagination had gone wild, using him as the source of her fantasies. Then he was _here_ and she hadn't known what to do about it, since he was still hellbent on revenge at the time.

"That's my girl," Killian purred in her ear. He tweaked her nipple again, his hook tearing into her blouse, popping buttons going everywhere. "Show me, love. I want to see you."

Without preamble, Emma jerked at her pants, popping the button and lowering the zip. She hopped off his lap and shoved the pants down, toeing off her boots. This was insanely reckless—they could get caught any moment—but Emma didn't care. If she didn't come _soon_, she might spontaneously combust from the heat. Her shirt was in tatters, but it didn't matter. Emma spread herself on the coffee table in front of him, the fingers of her left hand automatically going to her breast and twirling the hard aching nipple. Her right hand slipped down her stomach and over her clit, making her shiver. God, she needed this, needed some kind of relief. She imagined _his_ hand on her, his fingers teasing her flesh, just she had so many times before. Emma heard Killian rustling over on the couch and she raised her head to see him pulling harshly on the string holding back his straining cock. He sighed in relief as it came free, his hand instantly wrapping around it and stroking firmly.

"I didn't tell you to stop, love. Show me."

Emma bit back another groan and tore her eyes away from him. Her fingers danced expertly over her flesh, thumb flicking her clit as her fingers teased her entrance. Finally, she plunged two fingers inside and bucked her hips, wishing it was him instead. But if he wanted a show, then she would make sure he got one.

"Gods, Emma. So beautiful." Emma couldn't see him, but she imagined him stretched out casually on the couch, stroking his cock as he watched her pleasure herself.

"Fuck, Killian," she whispered, flutters beginning to overtake her.

"Soon, love. I'll have you soon. Come for me, Emma."

Two more flicks of her clit and she was there, hips rocking against her hand as she bit her lip to muffle her cries. She'd never done anything so unabashedly wanton in her life and it was all because of _him_. Killian made her want things she'd never even considered before and to her surprise, she found that she _liked_ it.

"You are bloody gorgeous when you come, Emma."

Emma slowly raised herself up, heart still beating madly in her chest, and she saw him sitting there with the smuggest grin on his face. And she desperately wanted to kiss it off. Her eyes traveled down to where he was still hard for her. "Need some help with that?"

"If you think you can handle it."

"I think you might be the one who can't handle it, pirate." Emma stood on slightly unsteady legs and moved back to straddle him again, this time with no barriers between them. "We'll have to be quick." The sounds of the party still filtered through the wall, but there was no telling how much time they had. They were definitely pressing their luck. But she couldn't in good conscience leave him like this, not when she'd dreamt about this moment for so long.

"I _am_ a pirate, darling," he replied with a salacious grin. Without warning, his hand slipped between them and he positioned himself at her entrance, coaxing her down.

They both let out a low groan as she slid onto him, his long thick cock stretching her. It took her moment to adjust—Christ, he was big—but then they found a rhythm, Killian thrusting into her as she sank down, her legs spread wide. Emma captured his lips in needy kiss as she rode him, pure need driving her. They had waited so long for this; she was almost sorry it was on Granny's couch and not in a bed, but with each delicious drag of him against her walls, the less worried she became. This felt too good, too _perfect_ to be anything to regret.

"Fuck, Emma," Killian muttered, his lips sliding along her neck. "You feel incredible."

"So..._fuck_...do you." He'd shifted the angle under her, hitting the spot that make her shudder. "Right there, Killian. _God."_

Emma moved faster, every drive his her hips bringing them both closer to the edge. Killian slid his hand back between them and flicked her clit the way he'd seen her do and she gasped sharply. Her body trembled. _"Close."_

"Kiss me, Swan," Killian commanded. Emma obeyed him instantly, kissing him like her life depended on it, fingers clutching at his thick dark hair. She was still kissing him when her orgasm crashed into her moments later, their kiss swallowing her shout. She felt Killian pulse inside her as his own release struck, knocking the wind out of him. He tore his lips from hers, swallowing huge gulps of air as they rode out their climaxes, their bodies trembling.

Emma's head fell to his shoulder. "Holy shit," she breathed. This was not what she'd anticipated when Killian offered to walk her home, but damn if she didn't regret it. She loved him, had wanted to be with him for ages, but she'd been so _scared_. Scared that he was just like all the others. But he wasn't. Killian Jones was her True Love and she was just beginning to accept what that meant. If it meant more moments like this, then Emma would never complain about that.

They stayed that way far longer than they should have, neither of them able to muster the energy to move. But still, the room stayed quiet. "We should get you upstairs, love," Killian said at last, his hand sliding along her spine.

"Yeah." She raised her head and looked at her shirt. "You ruined this, you know."

"I'd apologize if I thought you hadn't enjoyed it," Killian said. "But I _know_ you did, Swan." He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"And yet, you love me."

Emma's expression softened. "Yeah, I really do." She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Come on, let's get upstairs before anyone finds us, Captain."

"As you wish, my love."

Henry wasn't surprised to find Killian in their room the next morning, his mother curled into the pirate's side. "About time," he muttered, slipping out to get some pancakes down at the diner.


	5. Cherry on Top

**Author's note:** Another Tumblr prompt. Non cursed version of the diner scene in 3.18. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Does it need saying?

_You can do this_, Emma thought to herself as she stared at the cup of hot chocolate. _Just concentrate_.

She closed her eyes, willing the mug to go where she wanted it to go. Killian was sitting over at one of the booths, after volunteering to help her study. He could actually read some of the crazy languages in Regina's spell books, so she was grateful for his help. Plus he was more fun to be around than anyone else she knew right now.

Emma's eyes shot open when she heard a soft _pop_; the mug had vanished. "Boom!" she exclaimed happily, pounding her hand on the table. She felt very proud of herself. She turned around, grinning hugely, and found the mug exactly where she wanted it to go: in front of Killian. "Granny's to go," she explained, moving to slide into the booth across from him. "I should open a franchise."

Killian's too blue eyes glowed with pride, a smirk on his lips. "Impressive."

Emma swallowed, her throat suddenly a bit dry. She _had_ done that to impress him, she realized with a start. He always went on about how amazing he found her; it always struck her before as a lot of nonsense. But _now_...she wanted to see that look in his eyes. The adoration she always found there. She craved it, like she craved chocolate. It always made her feel lighter, happier. Part of her wanted to run, to back down before things went too far, but she was so tried of running. So instead, Emma offered him a smirk of her own. "Wanna see something _really_ impressive?"

Emma waved her hand; a cherry materialized in front of her. She pulled off the stem, plopping the cherry into the whipped cream of his hot chocolate, keeping the stem for herself.

"Funny. I didn't know cherries went with hot chocolate," Killian said a laugh rumbling through his chest. He picked up the mug and good a healthy swig of it; Emma's eyes glued to his neck as he swallowed. And suddenly it was _very_ hot in Granny's diner. Why couldn't he button his shirt like a normal person? All that skin exposed—good lord, his chest hair—was just trouble waiting to happen. Usually, Emma could keep a tight lid on the attraction she felt for him—she'd stopped kidding herself about _that_ a long time ago—but for some reason, it was bubbling to the surface again.

"You have a lot of things to learn about this world, Killian," she said finally, trying to refocus her attention somewhere else.

Killian set aside his mug and leaned closer, almost as if he could sense how off kilter she was. Bastard. "Care to give me an example, love? You know I'm always willing to learn."

_Damn it_. She was supposed to be practicing her magic, not flirt with the pirate! Wait, _was_ she flirting? Oh god, she _so_ was. What was wrong with her? Right now she didn't give a god damn about magic, all she wanted was to kiss that smirk off his face. _Just like Neverland._ The memory came rushing back and Emma clenched her thighs together under the table. _Fuck_. If she hadn't stopped that kiss when she did...her thoughts _so_ couldn't go there.

But why not? The fact was she _liked_ him. He was there for her and good for Henry...and sweet mother of God, he was the most attractive man she had ever seen in her life. Her eyes flicked down to lips just in time to see his tongue dart out to lick them. She groaned inwardly and went back to his eyes. The mischief there told her he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. _Two can play this game._

"Fine, you want an example?" Emma asked, twirling the cherry stem in her fingers. "I can do that. Watch this." She put the cherry stem in her mouth and moved her tongue intricately, tying it expertly. It was one of her favorite tricks; it always drove men crazy. She was sure Killian would be no exception. When she stuck out her tongue with the now tied cherry stem, his eyes were wide, his jaw slightly slack.

Emma was starting to get a bit self conscious when Killian finally spoke. "Aye, love. Now that _is _impressive. May I?" he asked, reaching out with his hand. Emma nodded. Killian reached out his hand, his finger closing over the stem, pulling it off her tongue. He examined it, shifting a bit in his seat. _Gotcha._

"Is this a skill common in your realm, Swan?"

Emma shrugged. "Not really. It takes a lot of...practice." She could feel the air around them thickening, the tension building steadily. To her surprise...she wasn't afraid. "I could show you. If you like."

"Could you? And what would you ask for in return?"

Emma got up and sat on the table, deliberately closing the space between them. "Who says I want anything?"

Killian got up too, coming to stand in front of her, invading her space. "Do you know how much fire you're playing with, Swan?" he asked, his finger trailing along her jaw.

"Are we playing?" She was surprised at how breathless she sounded. Emma searched his eyes; she could see the want there, along with the desire to do right by her. He didn't want this to be a one time thing.

"You tell me, Emma." He said it with such _hope_ that her heart clenched.

She swallowed, looking into those gorgeous eyes of his. "No, we're not." She reached up and curled her fingers around his collar, pulling him down to her and kissing him for all she was worth. She was tired of fighting, tired of running. Emma was going to take what she wanted and right now, she wanted _him_.

Killian groaned softly against her lips, his hand sliding up into her hair. If she caught him by surprise, he quickly recovered, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Unlike Neverland, Emma didn't pull away, didn't stop. In fact, she pulled him closer until he was standing between her splayed thighs; she could feel the warmth radiating off him, the desire. She wrapped her legs around his waist up under his coat, closing the final gap between them.

"Gods, Emma," Killian gasped against her lips. "Are you sure? If we do this, I won't be able to stop."

"I'm sure," she said, trailing her lips down along the neck she had been admiring earlier. "I want you, Killian."

Killian groaned in response, his hips rocking against hers. He was hard and heavy between her legs; she couldn't wait to see how he felt inside her. His hand snaked under her blouse, caressing the skin there. "I love this color on you," he mumbled, hitching the fabric up. "But I'd love it much more _off_ of you."

Emma released him, pleased to see the red mark on his neck as she crossed her arms and pulled the blouse off. They would have to be quick; there was no telling when someone could show up. Killian seemed to sense it too; he was already pulling off his own clothes. Heavy leather jacket, vest and pants all found their way to the floor. Emma hopped off the table to pull off her own pants, cursing herself for not wearing a skirt. But there was no time for that now. In moments she was naked and back on the table.

"You are _beautiful_, Emma," Killian said in awe. He reached out and palmed her breast, his thumb brushing over the hard nipple, making her shiver.

Her eyes traveled over his body, momentarily stunned by what she found. She knew he was gorgeous, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of him nude. Scars, some large and jagged, some short and thin, crisscrossed his chest. His dark chest hair begged for her touch; Emma reached out and explored the soft hair all the way down to where his thick cock stood at attention. She wanted to get down on her knees and take it into her mouth but they didn't have _time._

"Next time, darling," Killian said, raising her eyes back to his. He leaned down and kissed her again hungrily, his hooked arm coming around her back and pulling her to the edge of the table. Emma shivered at the cool metal on her back, but it wasn't unpleasant. She had barely noticed it was there before, just accepting it as part of him.

Emma spread her legs, hitching them up over his hip bones. Killian ran his hand over her thigh, nipping at her lip. "You deserve far more than this, Emma, but gods help me, I want you so much."

"It's okay." She kissed him again, reverently this time, reaching between them to guide him. He sank into her with a groan, Emma inhaling sharply. He was bigger than she expected, filling her in a way no one else ever had. "Oh my god." She rocked her hips, needing him to _move_.

Killian obliged her, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in sharply. The things on the table rattled behind them with every thrust, but they ignored it. The only other sounds were their harsh breathing and the light slap of skin as Killian fucked her right on one of Granny's tables. Emma tightened her legs around him, forcing him deeper inside her, wanting to feel this tomorrow, to remember what they'd done.

"So fucking good, Emma," Killian breathed, hips mouth latching onto her pulse point. "So tight, so wet."

Emma threw her head back, a moan clawing it way from her throat. His voice should be _illegal_, with the things he was doing to her. The ache between her legs built, tension coiling tightly. _"Harder,"_ she gasped. "Please."

Killian pushed her down to the table top, dragging her legs up over his shoulders. "Hang on," he warned. Emma curled her hands around the edge of the table just in time; Killian's forceful thrust jarred the whole thing. But it was exactly what she wanted, hard and fast. "Yes!" she cried, far louder than she should have. "Oh god yes." This was completely unlike her; this was fire and passion, completely wanton and free. It was _amazing_ and she knew there was no way this could ever be merely a one time thing. Not with him. He was everything she hadn't know she needed until now.

Emma's whimpers and moans filled the diner as he took her with sure powerful strokes. "Come for me," Killian begged. "Come on, love." She could see the tension in his body as he held back, wanting her there first. Emma let go of the table, bringing her fingers to her clit, rubbing it swift circles in time with his strokes. In seconds, her orgasm overtook her, boiling hot as she spasmed around his cock. Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out, but Killian couldn't hold back his hoarse shout as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Her orgasm left her weak and spent, chest heaving with harsh breaths. Killian recovered first, letting her legs down to dangle over the table. He managed to sit back in the booth, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss. "We need to get dressed," he mumbled. He sounded as tired as she felt.

"Ugh." Emma scrubbed her hand over face, eyes blinking against the florescent lights. "I don't want to."

"Unless you want Granny and her bloody crossbow to find us like this, Swan..."

"Okay, okay." Emma heaved herself into a sitting position, expecting the guilt and recriminations to start in her head at any moment. But it didn't. All she felt was sated and happy. She looked over at Killian, who regarded her cautiously. "Hey," she said, cupping his cheek in her hand.

He turned his head, kissing her palm. "You are bloody incredible, Swan."

She smirked. "So are you."

He grinned. "That wasn't even my best work."

"Oh really? Care to prove it?"

"Only if the lady insists."

"Oh, she definitely does."

Emma left a note for Henry in their room before joining Killian in his. The next day when she emerged, Ruby found her on the stairs. "Don't go to the diner," she warned.

"Why?"

"Granny's hopping mad. When she came in this morning the whole diner smelled to high heaven of sex."

Emma schooled her face into what she hoped was a neutral expression. She knew it didn't work when Ruby sniffed, her eyes going wide. The she wolf's eyes flickered between Emma and the closed door to Killian's room, which was right across from Emma's. "Took you guys long enough."


	6. Needs to Be Met

**Author's note:** This one is for the person who left the prompt a couple of drabbles ago. You know who you are. I hope this was what you were looking for!

**Disclaimer:** Have I mentioned HBO?

"Emma! Hello...earth to Emma!"

Emma jerked out of her daydream as Ruby's fingers snapped loudly in front of her face. She was so startled she nearly dropped her spoon. "Sorry...what?"

The brunette smiled sympathetically. "It really wasn't that important. What were _you_ thinking about?"

Emma felt her cheeks heat up to light shade of pink. What she was thinking about wasn't really for public consumption. She liked Ruby well enough, but the waitress was her mother's best friend. It would be...weird, to say the least. "Nothing really. Sorry I spaced. Did you need something?"

Ruby looked back at her skeptically, but accepted Emma's apology. "I was just checking to see if you needed anything else. I'm heading out."

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As the door jangled signaling Ruby's exit from the diner, Emma sighed heavily. This was getting out of hand. She needed to find her pirate. Now. Before she moved past just daydreaming and into actually taking people's heads off.

A sexually frustrated sheriff was a testy and trigger happy sheriff. And no one wanted that.

Emma found him with David, down at the docks. It didn't take much to convince him to come home with her or to get David to cover for her for the rest of the day. She drove them home, pulling the Bug up to their new apartment. She had hardly shut off the engine before she was grabbing him by the collar and kissing him senseless.

"So I see this is going to be one of _those_ days," he muttered with his grin. "I do love the way your mind works, Swan."

"I thought you might, considering how you left me high and dry this morning."

"You know as well as I that the prince doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"He knows I have a gun, right?"

Killian chuckled. "Aye, I'm sure he does. I just don't think he likes to think about what I may be getting up to with his daughter."

Emma rolled her eyes. "One of these days we may have to let him catch us...just because."

"Quite daring, Swan. I like it."

"Of course you would." Emma got out of the car, Killian following her closely. His hand was at her back as they climbed the stairs to their new apartment; he started nuzzling her neck as she slid her key into the lock to open the door. She let out a soft moan, feeling desire already start to pool in her stomach. It never took very much to get her going, not with him. She'd been on edge since waking up alone in their bed; her fingers a poor substitute for Killian's considerable...skills. Hence the daydreaming and frustration finally forcing her to drag him home so she could have her wicked way with him.

She managed to get the door opened, Killian pressing her against it as soon as they were inside. His lips slanted over hers in a fiery kiss that stole her breath and set her blood on fire. Before she knew him sex was just a thing she did to let off some steam, an itch to be scratched. Killian made it an addiction, something she simply could not get enough of. Emma kissed him back, her fingers in his hair, body pressed close to his. Finally she had to come up for air, heart beating wildly in her chest.

Killian slid his lips down the column of her throat, nipping at the flesh. "How can I make this up to you, love? Tell me."

A thousand different scenarios raced in her head until she settled on the one she wanted. None too gently, she pushed him away. "Strip. Right now."

Killian's eyes darkened at her commanding tone, a soft growl tumbling from his lips. She knew very well how much he loved when she was in control. He kept his eyes on her as he did as she bid, his clothes peeling from his body slowly, exposing more and more of his skin to her hungry gaze. Emma chewed on her lip as she watched him, muscles rippling under his skin as he moved. The first time she saw him naked it took her breath away; he was impossibly gorgeous, all sinew and hard muscle built from centuries at sea. Not even the hook lessened the effect; in fact, Emma definitely had a _thing_ for his hook, loving when he used it on her.

So many times she'd seen him, and still she found her breath catching in her throat as he stood before her in all his glory. _How in the hell was he real?_

"Like what you see, lass?" His voice was like velvet, soft and rumbling, designed to go straight to her aching core.

"You'll do." She stepped closer, her hands running over his torso, the soft hair and scars rough under the pads of her fingers. She leaned in and nipped at his collar, earning a soft moan from him. It took all her strength _not_ to reach for his hard cock; her inner muscles already clenching from the sight. There would be time for that later. He reached for her and she pulled back. "Aha. I'm giving the commands now, Captain."

He smirked. "And what does my lady command?"

"Bring that stool over here." Killian looked at her curiously, but obeyed. When he came back, she had already toed off her boots, her thighs clenching in anticipation. He was barely in front of her when she tugged him to her by his hook, capturing his lips in another needy kiss. "I want your mouth on me," she whispered, fingers running down his back. "_All_ over me."

Killian groaned and jerked her hips toward his, grinding his erection against her pants. "You'll be the death of me, Swan." Still, he pulled at her clothes, tearing her shirt in his haste. In no time, she was naked, clothes strewn behind him. He pressed her body back against the door as he set out to map her body with his talented mouth. Hot open mouthed kisses warmed her already overheated flesh as Killian moved from her neck and collar down to the swell of her breasts. He sucked and teased her nipples, using his mouth and his hook to drive her crazy with need. This was what she'd been thinking about all day, why she had found him and dragged him home.

"Killian," she breathed, "_more_."

He chuckled. "So wanton, love." He lowered his hook, brushing the curved edge over her mound making her shudder. But then it was gone and Killian was down on his knees before her, lips slowly trailing up her long legs, his hook nudging them wider. Emma's hand dived into his hair when he got within reach, loving the feel of the thick strands between her fingers. When his warm breath teased her wet aching flesh, Emma shook her head.

"No," she said. "On your back."

Comprehension lit up his eyes as he did as she asked. "You _are_ a wanton, shameless thing, aren't you?"

Emma straddled his hips, bending down next to his ear. "And you _love _it. Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

He bucked his hips once, but nodded. "Get up here, Emma."

She moved up, positioning herself over his face. _This_ was what she had been daydreaming about when Ruby interrupted her. Sitting on Killian's face while he fucked her with his mouth. He wasted no time, his good arm wrapping around her leg, pulling her down to reach his mouth. Emma groaned loudly the instant she felt his warm tongue on her flesh. She gripped the top of the stool for support, knowing Killian was going to give her one hell of a ride.

He licked a stripe through her folds, a growl tearing from his throat. "Gods, I love the way you taste, Swan," he mumbled, before going back to his task.

"Oh fuck." Emma tightened her grip on the stool, spreading her legs a little wider. "I thought about this all day," she confessed. "I couldn't focus, couldn't do anything. I just sat there wishing you would come in and bend me over my desk and fuck me until I screamed. Or up against the bars of the holding cell." Killian sucked hard on her clit, breaking her train of thought. "_Oh shit_."

"Tell me," Killian demanded, releasing her leg and bringing his fingers to her entrance, tracing the rim. "Tell me what else you want me to do you, Swan."

Emma shuddered, her core on _fire_, the burn _so, so_ good. "God, _this_. I want this. I want your head between my legs, fucking me with your mouth." She sucked in a breath as his tongue replace his finger, delving inside, fucking her. "I want..._fuck_, I want your hook. I want to feel the metal on my skin, rubbing against me until I come." Giving her desires a voice was turning her on as much as it was him.

Killian slid two fingers inside her, his rings pressing against her entrance. "Later," he promised. "What else?"

"F-f-f-fuck," Emma moaned, long and loud. Her hips bucked, riding his fingers eagerly. "I want to ride your cock until you beg me to stop, then I want you to take me from behind...and...and..." She completely lost her words, Killian's lips wrapping around her clit, teeth grazing the ultra sensitive flesh as his fingers continued to fuck her. She abandoned all hope of speech, her hips rocking, fucking his face and fingers until she screamed out her climax.

Killian stroked her through it, her body trembling with aftershocks. She leaned heavily on the stool, her breathing harsh and erratic. She felt Killian press a kiss to the inside of her thigh; she shivered.

"You are magnificent, my love," he murmured, his good hand stroking her skin.

"Oh my god," Emma breathed. "Oh my god." Vaguely, she felt Killian slide out from underneath her. She didn't protest when he picked her up took her to their bedroom, brushing a kiss over her temple. When she found a way to move again, Emma made a point of paying him back. With interest.


End file.
